Qendrum Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry - SYOC
by Zelzula
Summary: Twenty years after the defeat of Voldemort, Hogwarts has been shut down for unknown reasons. Dark forces are returning and they're targeting the future of the wizarding world first, will the pureblood supremacists succeed, or will they be brought to justice? Submit and find out!
1. Application & Information

Hey everyone! So this story is adopted from Lyrery who has decided to discontinue it and gave me permission to pick it up again. **Don't send any of the characters you sent to her, I want new ones please I have access to her characters so I'll know. :)**

Premise/**Important Info Do Not Skip**: Hogwarts has been closed (the horror!) and replaced by Qendrum Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry (if anyone has better name suggestions please let me know). There will be three houses, but members are randomly assigned, like Hogwarts each house has its own dormitory which only members of the house are allowed to enter. I haven't thought of house names yet so for now they'll just be called 1, 2 and 3 (original I know) but I'm open to suggestions from you guys :).

The classes will be the same except an added one; The Philosophy of Wizard Equality. Which ironically is taught by only purebloods and the classes are split by blood status, purebloods in one class, half-bloods in another and mudbloods in another.

I'm going to need **a lot** of characters, villains and heroes, both boys and girls (please don't send all girls! Lryery warned me a lot of people send in girls) and I would like a descendent from Voldemort. The headmaster/mistress and Philosophy of Wizard Equality teacher will probably play large parts (and be villains) so please send them in! If you haven't caught the hint, bad guys will play important parts so **please** send them. But keep in mind I also need good guys as well (but most people send in good guys so I've been warned). Also if you have uniform ideas please let me know!

Without further ado, the application! Please send it in PM with the subject as the character's first and last name, I'll know if you read all of the info above if you do! Oh and the first person to submit an amazing villain, their character will be a major one.

Student Application

Full Name (include middle):

Nicknames:

Age & Year:

Blood Status:

Opinion of Muggle-borns/Half-bloods And How They Treat Them (required for pureblood submissions and half-blood submissions only have to answer muggle-born part. Please be detailed):

Appearance (detailed):

Clothing Style (when out of uniform):

Personality (detailed):

Sexuality:

Types of People They Like:

Types of People They Dislike:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

History/Upbringing:

Family (each member, age and relationship):

Opinion of New School (if old enough to be a Hogwarts transfer 2nd year and older):

Hogwarts House (if Hogwarts transfer):

Qendrum House (1, 2 or 3 and name suggestions):

Favourite Class:

Least Favourite Class:

Quidditch? (include position if yes):

Dream Job:

Romance (yes/no and type of person):

Ideas For Your Character:

Examples of Dialogue (minimum of 3):

Extra Info:

* * *

Teacher Application:

Full Name:

Age:

Blood Status:

Opinion of Muggle-borns/Half-bloods And How They Treat Them (required for pureblood submissions and half-blood submissions only have to answer muggle-born part. Please be detailed):

How Their Students Address Them (sir, ma'am, professor, etc):

Appearance (detailed):

Personality (detailed):

History/Upbringing:

Family Life (each member, age and relationship):

Clothing Style:

Subject Taught:

Types of Students They Like:

Types of Students They Dislike:

Teaching Style:

Classroom Design (just basic set up):

Office Design (just basic set up):

Discipline Style (3 specific examples of punishments):

Examples of Dialogue (including disciplining, teaching and one normal):

Ideas for Your Character:

Extra Info:

* * *

My Character/Example

Full Name (include middle): Summer Carmen Statler

Nicknames: Sum

Age & Year: 15 & 5th

Blood Status: Muggle-born

Opinion of Muggle-borns/Half-bloods And How They Treat Them (required for pureblood submissions and half-blood submissions only have to answer muggle-born part. Please be detailed): N/A Muggle-born

Appearance (detailed): She's short with a slim build and slight curves. She has straight reddish brown hair that reaches her mid-back, with bright blue eyes. She is fair skinned with freckles lightly lining her cheeks and nose.

Clothing Style (when out of uniform): She dresses nicely, wearing skirts with a nice top, or dresses, sometimes she'll wear jeans when trying to be more casual.

Personality (detailed): Summer is a kind and caring girl with a strong sense of what is right and wrong and because it seems so black and white to her some think of her way of thinking is naive and that she still has a lot of growing up to do. She's more than willing to stand up for herself and others, knowing that it's the right thing to do. She's strong willed, but not stupid she knows when to fight and when fighting is useless. Because of her stubbornness and seemingly self righteous attitude, some think her to be a little over-bearing and a little controlling. Though she tries not to show it her self-esteem isn't as high as she pretends it is, she has confidence in her intelligence and healing abilities, but is self conscious of her appearance, though not her personality. She tries not to let bullying affect her, but like everyone in the world there's only so much she can take and does have a breaking point, her strong personality and blood status make her an easy targeting for bullying. She puts quite a bit of effort into her studies, especially those that will help her reach her goal of being a Head Healer.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Types of People They Like: People who are unafraid to be true to themselves, and positive up-beat people (but not overly positive)

Types of People They Dislike: Pureblood supremacists (obviously), negative people who throw pity parties for themselves instead of doing something about their situation.

Strengths: She's smart so she can normally think her way out of a situation. She knows a lot about healing from volunteering at the hospital wing and can heal a lot of injuries witches/wizards her age wouldn't be able to. She's good with potions. Her headstrong personality allows her to be herself with thinking very little of how others perceive her and as such she far less judging of others which makes it easier for people to open up to her and trust her.

Weaknesses: Charms and herbology. Her size makes it harder for her to fight without the use of magic and her blood status makes her an easier bullying target. She sets her goals high and has high expectations of herself, she often finds herself wanting something too much, crushing her spirits when she doesn't get it. She's a bit of a perfectionist and can be a bit controlling at times.

Hobbies: Helping out at the hospital wing, spending time with friends, reading, muggle music, art (she draws a lot in her free time) and of course quidditch.

History/Upbringing: She grew up in muggle England with her father who was a police officer. Her mother left when she was two, for reasons unknown to her, she's always been insecure since her mother's disappearance wondering if it was somehow her fault or if she did something wrong. She's told none of her wizarding friends about this.

Family (each member, age and relationship):

Andrew Statler; 44 her father, the two of them get along well and he's protective of his daughter, but not overly so. He raised her to be strong and independent and to know how to take care of herself.

Elissa Statler; 40 her mother who left when she was 2, she has no relationship with her mother, but desperately wishes that she did.

Opinion of New School (if old enough to be a Hogwarts transfer 2nd year and older): She hates it and can tell something's off about it, but can't quite place her finger on it.

Hogwarts House (if Hogwarts transfer): Gryffindor

Qendrum House (1, 2 or 3 and name suggestions): 2

Favourite Class: Potions

Least Favourite Class: Astronomy

Quidditch? (include position if yes): Yes, seeker

Dream Job: Head Healer

Romance (yes/no and type of person): Yes, and I'll see what you guys submit!

Ideas For Your Character: N/A don't want to ruin anything

Examples of Dialogue (minimum of 3): N/A my character

Extra Info:


	2. Character Update

Hey everyone. Sorry for taking down the story, someone submitted via review so I had to take it down and put it back up again, talk about annoying! The only reason why I'm so picky about this is simply because if I continued the story, and took down the application chapters the story could still get reported and taken down with that review up (has happened to my friends). So needless to say **never ever** review characters to my stories unless you want to make my life inconvenient. PM me your character or just don't bother.

Also a lot of you guys still don't seem to get that the houses are literally **randomly** chosen so stop trying to suggest ways to make them like the Hogwarts houses! I've also already got the names picked out and they will be revealed later. So I do have a more complete character list, but there is literally 3 boys...so unless you guys just don't want romances, send in more boys. I have all of the purebloods I need so send in half-bloods and muggle-born characters please. I probably won't be accepting more girls to be honest. Also I'll try to get up the first chapter/prologuey type thing reasonably soon. But I'm moving like Sunday so I have quite a bit of stuff to do before then such as packing, volunteering and saying goodbye to friends (tear tear). But I'll update ASAP so send in boys!

Main Characters:

Summer Statler : muggle-born(mine)

Theodore Grant : pureblood(Lyery)

Helena Reeves : pureblood (RoseGhostRider)

Emmaline Blackwood : half-blood (RosemaryAlysse)

Max Beckett : pureblood (RosemaryAlysse)

Desdemona Laveau : pureblood (Artemis'shunters)

Side Characters:

Dominic Vaughn (BellaRosa17) : pureblood

Erin Mackenzie (LemonLemma) :pureblood

Evelyn Simmons (BellaRosa17) : muggle-born

Victoria Adams (GravityPush) :half-blood

Teachers:

Leopold Lyons (astronomy) :pureblood

Johnny Browick (defence against the dark arts) : pureblood

Issac Morrow (potions) : half-blood

Alexia Lapaine (headmaster) : pureblood

Ludovic Seaton (philosophy of wizard equality) : pureblood

Esther Valentine (healer) : half-blood


End file.
